Diez Colores
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Resumen: ¿Es su culpa no tener infancia? El equipo 7 acompaña a Azuchi, un veterano artista de guerra, hasta su pueblo natal. Reciben un regalo como recompensa que, para uno de ellos, se convierte en una maldición. Angsty, remordimientos y shonen aish. No te gusta, no leas.. O lee y sufre xD


_**Resumen:** _

**_¿Es su culpa no tener infancia? El equipo 7 acompaña a Azuchi, un veterano artista de guerra, hasta su pueblo natal. Reciben un regalo como recompensa que, para uno de ellos, se convierte en una maldición._**

 ** _Advertencias: Angsty, remordimientos y shonen aish. No te gusta, no leas._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lamentablemente..**  
_

 _ **ESTE FIC TAMBIEN ESTA PUBLICADO EN LA CUENTA DE UNA AMIGA, NO ES PLAGIO.**_

 _~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_

* * *

 ** _DIEZ COLORES_**

 _El sonido de la sandalia ninja de Sakura contra el blanco suelo de mármol de la habitación resonaba contra las paredes, atacando los nervios de cierto pelinegro apoyado contra la ventana, ojos fijos en el rubio inconsciente en la cama, frente a él._

 ** _-¿Sasuke?_**

 _El pelinegro levantó el rostro, ojos todavía pegados al rostro del rubio, sin reconocer más que la presencia de la pelirrosa al otro lado de la habitación, nerviosa y algo irritada._

 _Parecía impaciente por alguna razón._

 _ **"Hn"** respondió, para hacer evidente que sí, que le estaba prestando atención -muy a su pesar._

 ** _-E-esto, verás, yo..._**

 _La pelirrosa comenzó a jugar con sus finos y elegantes dedos de porcelana, enredándolos, chocando unos contra otros nerviosamente, sus ojos clavados en él un momento, luego en la flor en la mesilla al lado de la cama, luego en el suelo._

 _Sasuke suspiró, irritado, una mano deshaciendo la cruz que formaban sus brazos en su pecho, masajeando la sien casi inconscientemente sabiendo que la pelirrosa era muy capaz de darle un dolor de cabeza._

 _ **-Escúpelo, Sakura-** dijo, o más bien ordenó, ojos al fin clavados en los brillantes ojos verdes de su compañera de equipo, irritación clara en su voz, esos mismos ojos desviándose al suelo tan rápido como sus manos se movieron a su espalda._

 _La pelirrosa tragó saliva nerviosamente, ahora jugando, no solo con sus manos, también con sus brazos y pies, que movía cuanto podía sin moverse del sitio, Sasuke más molesto por cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Pareció que, al fin, acumuló todo su coraje y, apoyándose en la cama sin tener realmente al ocupante en mente, la niña tomó la mano del pelinegro, la apretó entre las suyas, y se separó rápidamente, sonriendo._

 _ **-Verás-** empezó, alegre y feliz al haber conseguido algo de contacto por parte del pelinegro , el mismo pelinegro planteándose en ese mismo instante si cortarse la mano o quemar a Sakura con su Gokakyu no Jutsu **-Es que, bueno, Ino me ha dicho que va a ir con su equipo a comer por ahí -paga Asuma- y, en fin, me preguntaba si tú, ya sabes, querías... ¿venir?-** finalizó, pequeño rubor enrojeciendo sus mejillas._

 _Sasuke se quedó mirando a su compañera con algo similar a sorpresa que se fue transformando lentamente en repulsión, asco._

 _¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ir por ahí, pasárselo bien, mientras Naruto -tan fiel, tan entregado a ella, tan jodidamente leal- sufría solo en el hospital por su culpa?_

 _Se quedó paralizado._

 _Solo._

 _No, no le dejaría solo._

 _No volvería a estar solo._

 _ **-No-** negó, devolviendo sus al rubio y perdiéndose la mirada de decepción que le dedicaba la pelirrosa antes de clavar sus ojos en el rubio con algo similar a envidia, resentimiento, odio._

 ** _'Es tu culpa que Sasuke no quiera venir conmigo. Imbécil.'_**

 _ **-Entonces...-** sonrió, algo triste esta vez, enfatizando el labio inferior tembloroso y abriendo si cabe, más, sus verdes ojos con intención de convencer, con su adorabilidad, al pelinegro._

 _No tuvo suerte._

 _Suspiró, caminando hacia la puerta y, una vez en el umbral, sonrió hacia el pelinegro._

 _ **-Hasta mañana, Sasuke- se despidió, abandonando la habitación.**_

 _El pelinegro resistió las ganas de romper algo, concentrando toda su energía y atención en el rubio, dejando su posición en la ventana para sentarse en la cama, una mano pálida acariciando la enfermiza, y bastante más pálida de lo normal, mejilla de Naruto, notando el calor sofocante que emanaba del normalmente cálido cuerpo._

 _Parecía como si Naruto estuviera en llamas._

 ** _"¿Y la enfermera? ¿No tendría que haber aparecido hacía horas con algún medicamento? ¿Algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?"_**

 _Naruto llevaba en aquel hospital más de media hora, tendrían que haber ido a mirarle hacía rato ya, pues nadie había vuelto de una misión peligrosa -nada urgente que pudiera tener ocupado a medio hospital- ni tenían demasiado trabajo._

 _Debatiéndose entre ir a por un médico y dejar al rubio por un instante o quedarse a su lado esperando a que vinieran a atenderle, se decantó, muy a su pesar por la primera opción._

 _O lo habría echo si la mano de Naruto no se hubiera agarrado al bajo de su camiseta como una persona agonizante, ahogándose en el mar, se aferra al salvavidas._

 _Sasuke tomó la temblorosa mano -el agarre sorprendentemente débil- entre las suyas, esperando que su frío tacto reconfortara, por lo más mínimo que fuera, el fervil calor que emanaba el rubio._

 _¿Cómo se había puesto enfermo, para empezar? Kakashi había dicho que era imposible, y aquí estaba, afectado por un veneno que se supone que no afecta a los humanos. ¿De verdad era tan nocivo un mata-zorros? Él no podía saberlo, no se había acercado lo suficiente a la zona donde aquel artista guardaba las gallinas._

 _Sasuke se sentó, esta vez, en el sillón junto a la cama, llevando la mano todavía envuelta en las suyas, hasta su mejilla, sin apartar ni una vez la mirada del rubio._

 _ **-Naruto-** susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

 _Fue mas tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando Kakashi hizo acto de presencia, encontrándose con una escena extraña, pero conmovedora igualmente._

 _Sasuke había estado despierto más de 24 horas, velando a Naruto, a su lado, sin soltar aquella mano que parecía receder un poco en su temperatura._

 _Ningún médico había hecho acto de presencia, solo una enfermera, pidiéndole que dejaran la habitación a mediodía del día siguiente._

 _Sasuke estaba furioso, sí, pero de momento le ganaba la preocupación. Y el sueño. Tenía tanto sueño._

 _Había estado cambiando posiciones una y otra vez: el sillón, la mesilla, la pared al lado del cabecero, etc. Pero en su último y poco característico cambio de posición, de nuevo sentado en la cama, pareció que el cansancio tomó lo mejor de sí mismo y, apoyando la cabeza contra el cálido torso del rubio, se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños._

 _Sueños que no eran sueños, sino recuerdos, completamente ignorante de que, en el alféizar de la ventana, sentado con su cuerpo en el interior de la habitación y su cabeza mirando al cielo nocturno, cierto Jounin peliblanco pensaba lo mismo, ojos entrenados en la luna, la imagen de sus dos alumnos gravada en su mente así como recordaba la misión que había llevado a aquella situación... y a hacerles conscientes de la verdadera crueldad humana._

 _~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_

 _Era un día soleado como tantos otros en el País del Fuego. Pero no era un día cualquiera, no señor. Aquel día habían conseguido -por algún capricho del destino o un traspapelamiento de documentos (todos sabían lo que el Hokage, Sarutobi, odiaba los endemoniados documentos que se acumulaban en su mesa)- un misión nada más y nada menos que de rango C._

 _No era la gran cosa, una simple escolta hasta un pueblo no muy lejos del de origen pero, oye, ¡no era perseguir al gato de la mujer del Shogun! ¡Algo era algo!_

 _Kakashi se mantenía al frente de la escolta, asegurándose de que no cayeran en ninguna emboscada, mientras Sasuke guardaba la retaguardia y Naruto y Sakura los flancos._

 _ **"Entonces ¿le pagan por eso?"** preguntó Naruto, que parecía odiar cualquier forma de silencio -que habría sido probablemente mejor para la misión, aunque incómodo-._

 _ **"Exacto"** sonrió el adulto, sacando de su bolsa de viaje un cuaderno lleno de hermosos paisajes **"Tuve que ir al pueblo río abajo a entregar uno, de hecho"** explicó, guardando la libreta para sacar otra parecida, pero de anillas plateadas, llena de retratos, bocetos en carbón realzados con acuarela que le daba un aspecto vivo, de movimiento, al mismo tiempo que antiguo._

 _Eran realmente buenos, hasta el rubio era capaz de apreciarlos._

 _Aunque no todo el mundo pudiera._

 _ **"Solo son garabatos"** bufó Sasuke, desde la cola de la formación, olvidando por un instante la misión **"Más importante, silencio. Hablar podría atraer a quien no queremos atraer"**... o no._

 _El hombre asintió, apenado y decepcionado, apreciando la pequeña conversación que el menor del grupo había ofrecido cuando el silencio empezaba a hacer mella en su normalmente elevado ánimo._

 _Miró al rubio una vez más, recibiendo una sonrisa apenada más bien parecida a la suya, lo que hizo que ambos, joven Gennin y artista, tuvieran que aguantarse las carcajadas._

 _No cabía duda de que eran del mismo tipo de personas._

 _ **'Pesado'** rebufó Sakura._

 _ **'Irritante'** suspiró Sasuke._

 _ **'Ruidoso'** sonrió Kakashi._

 _Y, a pesar de la advertencia, el artista continuó, ante el desánimo de tres ninja y la felicidad del otro._

 _ **"Te pareces mucho a mí, Naruto"** sonrió el adulto, ojos castaños brillando de la misma forma que los del pequeño rubio, gran mano posándose sobre los increíblemente suaves mechones de su cabeza **"Has sufrido mucho antes ¿verdad?"**_

 _El silencio, para la sorpresa de los tres mártires, volvió increíblemente rápido, prologándose más de cinco minutos tras los cuales los tres miraban al perplejo Naruto -que seguía caminando por inhercia- con curiosidad._

 _Al darse cuenta, Naruto aclaró la garganta, sonrió, como siempre, y asintió._

 _ **"Tú también, viejo pintor"** asintió, manos tras su cabeza en una postura que parecía relajada y confiada._

 _Pero, por alguna razón, Sasuke sabía que la tensión en sus hombros seguía allí, y que el nerviosismo y rijidez de su voz eran más extraños de lo normal, detalle que tampoco pasó ante el ojo del experimentado Jounin sin ser percibido._

 _El adulto rió, revolviendo el salvaje cabello del Gennin antes de apartar la mano, todavía sonriente._

 _ **"Mi madre murió cuando nací. Nadie sabía quién era mi padre. Mis vecinos decían que era un demonio porque había matado a mi madre. Decían que era mi culpa que estuviera muerta. Y... bueno... nunca tuve a nadie que me defendiera"** se sinceró, mirada suave y amable clavada en el rubio, cuyos ojos se abrían más y más según avanzaba la historia._

 _ **"¡Pobre!"** saltó de pronto la pelirrosa **"Esas personas no estaban en su derecho"** casi rugió **"No es justo, ni siquiera es su culpa"** continuó._

 _El hombre, sin embargo, continuó mirando a Naruto, cuyo rostro se había relajado, calmado, y una sonrisa -verdadera, cálida, deslumbrante- que cegó a sus compañeros de equipo se abrió paso, lentamente, en su rostro._

 _No era su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era una sonrisa pequeña, que apenas dejaba entrever sus dientes, una hermosa sonrisa donde sus ojos se iluminaban de la manera más hermosa que era humanamente posible -o eso pensó Sasuke-._

 _ **"Tú también, ¿huh?"** musitó, sonrisa ampliándose al tiempo que las carcajadas -limpias, puras, nada que ver con la risa de hace años que, ahora, sonaba forzada- escapaban de su garganta como cascabeles, la sonrisa de un niño, no la de un ninja entrenado para matar, tan inocente, tan...tan..._

 _El pintor le acompañó y, entre risas, llegaron a las afueras del pueblo donde el hombre vivía._

 _Tras firmar el documento que confirmaba el cumplimiento de la misión y entregar la otra mitad del precio acordado mientras los tres Gennin ayudaban con la casa -Sakura recogiendo algunas malas hierbas en la entrada, Sasuke limpiando el polvo y Naruto atendiendo a las gallinas en la parte de atrás- , llegó, al fin, la hora de volver a Konoha._

 _ **"Azuchi"** se despidió Kakashi, tomando la mano del mayor y agitándola en un saludo típico de la zona._

 _Los tres jóvenes se le quedaron mirando, Naruto al frente, y el hombre no dudó en revolver, una vez más, su brillante cabello rubio._

 _ **"Habéis sido una compañía extraordinaria"** les sonrió, rebuscando en su bolsa de viaje hasta dar con algo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara **"Por eso os voy a dar esto"** dijo, dándole a cada uno una libreta y una caja llena de palos blandos de colores._

 _ **"¡Ceras!"** saltó Sakura, emocionada **"¡Hacía años que no jugaba con ellas!"** sonrió **"Gracias señor Azuchi."**_

 _Sasuke asintió, guardando los suyos en el porta kunai de su pierna y un Naruto extrañamente confundido logró formar una de sus sonrisas habituales -no como aquella anterior que había iluminado hasta las sombras más oscuras que les rodeaban en el bosque, una normal-._

 _Tras la despedida y agitar los brazos hasta perder de vista al artista, los ninja tomaron rumbo a Konoha._

 _ **"¿Cuanto tardaremos?"** preguntó Sasuke, Sakura enganchada como una lapa a su brazo, caminando levemente tras Kakashi._

 _Naruto caminaba algo alejado, más atrás, pero nadie pareció darle mayor importancia._

 _ **"Hum~ Normalmente llevaría unas tres horas desde aquí"** asintió el peliblanco, tras meditarlo unos instantes, observando cómo el sol comenzaba su lento camino hacia el ocaso._

 _Miró a sus alumnos, al fin dándose cuenta de Naruto, frenando para que el rubio les diera alcance y caminara junto a ellos._

 _No sucedió._

 _Kakashi frunció el ceño y se detuvo por completo, sobresaltando a los Gennin que se detuvieron tras él._

 ** _"¿Qué os parece tomar un descanso y usar esos regalos? ¿Hm?"_**

 _Sakura soltó al pelinegro y chocó las palmas, cogiendo rápidamente libreta y ceras de su mochila, Sasuke imitándola, algo menos emocionado, tomando sus regalos de su porta shuriken y Naruto... Naruto se les quedó mirando, de nuevo con aquella extraña confusión en su rostro._

 _Sakura arrastró a Sasuke bajo un árbol y se sentó frente a él, intentando dibujar un retrato del ídolo de las niñas de Konoha._

 _El pelinegro, resignado a su actual posición de modelo, decidió pintar el atardecer. Era realmente hermoso, amarillo brillante que derivaba en naranja intenso, que a su vez se tornaba rojo pasión hasta desaparecer en los abismos del púrpura que moría en el azul oscuro y estrellado de la noche._

 _Amarillo, naranja, rojo, púrpura y azul._

 _Eso le obligaría utilizar la mitad de los colores de la caja, pero eso realmente no le importaba._

 _Intentaría inmortalizarlo con lo mejor de sus habilidades._

 _ **"Aparta Naruto"** rugió, el rubio cubriendo su campo de visión._

 _ **"¿Qué haces?"** preguntó éste, con pura curiosidad que tan solo logró irritar al pelinegro._

 _ **"Te he dicho que te apartes, idiota"** casi gruñó, mirada afilada clavándose en los sorprendidos ojos del rubio, que se apartó, dudoso, para espiar sobre el hombro de Sakura, acto no muy inteligente, la niña siseándole amenazadoramente en cuanto la sombra del rubio rozó el papel._

 _ **"A. Par. Ta."** entonó, y el rubio obedeció, algo asustado, pero sobretodo porque no quería que la pelirrosa a la que idolatraba se enfadara con él._

 _Finalmente se colocó al lado de Kakashi, mirando sobre su hombro qué estaba dibujando._

 _ **"¿Quién es? No me suena"** preguntó, al notar algo similar al perfil de una persona con pelo muy parecido al suyo, pero negro, algo parecido a gafas cubriendo los ojos **"¿Cómo haces que el palo pint-?"**_

 _ **"Naruto"** dijo el hombre, seriamente, apartando el cuaderno que el pintor tan alegremente había colado en su mochila junto con otra caja de ceras **"Preocúpate de lo tuyo"** ordenó._

 _Y el rubio, algo asustado por las reacciones de todos sus compañeros, asintió, alejándose de su maestro, quedándose en el centro de los tres sin hacer nada, sentado, mirando al vacío, hasta que decidieron continuar su camino hasta Konoha._

 _Una vez llegaron a las puertas, sin despedirse siquiera, Naruto salió disparado hacia la aldea, desapareciendo entre la multitud que llenaba las calles._

 _ **"Será..."** rugió Sakura, indignada._

 _Pero Kakashi y Sasuke habían notado lo silencioso que había sido el camino de vuelta desde que habían terminado los dibujos -tan nostálgica la posesión de ceras y un cuaderno donde dibujar para ellos-._

 _Eso estaba mal._

 _Un viaje con Naruto no puede ser silencioso. Va en contra de las leyes del universo y la naturaleza._

 _Sí, algo iba mal._

 _Quizá... quizá se habían pasado un poco cuando acallaron de aquella manera el rubio. No estaba siendo tan ruidoso._

 _Tras despedirse de Sakura, sonriente y feliz por tener su propio retrato de Sasuke, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y, tras asentir, saltaron en busca de Naruto._

 _Encontrarle no fue difícil. En serio ¿quién es rubio en Konoha aparte de los Yamanaka? Nadie. ¿Y un rubio tan brillante? Ni las teñidas le hacía sombra. Era como encontrar una barra de neón en una habitación oscura. Sencillo y fácil a menos que fueras un idiota -ejem, Naruto-._

 _Estaban frente al apartamento de Iruka -información proporcionada por Kakashi. Sasuke no quería saber cómo el peliblanco sabía donde vivía su antiguo profesor- y Naruto estaba llamando tímidamente a la puerta, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente una contra la otra, entrelazando sus dedos para luego soltarlos, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez hasta que el castaño abrió la puerta... y un Naruto de ojos llorosos se le echó encima._

 _Kakashi y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, sin saber qué estaba pasando._

 _ **"¿Naruto?"** escucharon preguntar a Iruka, que no dudó en devolver el abrazo con, incluso, más fuerza de la que le ponía el menor **"¿Que ha pasado? ¿Han sido los aldeanos otra vez?"** preguntaba, ira y preocupación -la ira era más perturbadora para los improvisados espías- escapándose en su voz **"No te quedes fuera, te vas a congelar"** suspiró **"...otra vez"**_

 _Naruto asintió, ahora llorando a pleno pulmón, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonando en todo el vecindario._

 _Sasuke miró a su maestro de refilón y, una vez más, ambos asintieron y, en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear, ambos estaban al lado y bajo la ventana del apartamento de Iruka, orejas puestas en la conversación el interior._

 _El crujido de tela, madera y metal indicó que alguien se había dejado caer pesadamente en un sofá o cama viejos -Kakashi afirmaba que era lo primero, y Sasuke, de nuevo, prefirió ignorar los detalles- y el movimiento de tela contra tela, que alguien se había deslizado sobre otra superficie blanda -Kakashi dijo que esta vez sí era la cama-._

 _ **"¿Y bien?"** escucharon preguntar a Iruka, el sonido de los muelles haciéndose oír de nuevo, la madera rechinando bajo pies descalzos, huesos, ya no tan jóvenes como antes, crujiendo bajo el peso de un cuerpo en cuclillas frente a otro, más joven._

 _ **"E-es..."** la voz de Naruto era acallada, nada a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados._

 _Se escuchó el sorber de mocos, el crujido de huesos, los pasos por el tatami, un sonido seco de papel contra plástico, pasos de nuevo y, esta vez, deslizamiento de tela contra tela._

 _Iruka se había levantado a por un pañuelo y se había sentado junto a Naruto, seguramente frontando su espalda reconfortantemente._

 _ **"Shh, Naruto"** acalló cariñosamente Iruka, seguramente abrazando al menor **"Todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí.**_ **Yo no te odio** _ **"** repitió, una y otra vez, como un mantra, hasta que Naruto levantó la cabeza -el sonido de piel contra tela, de su piel contra su ropa, inconfundible para el Uchiha-._

 _ **"Hoy, en la misión..."** empezó a explicar Naruto. Kakashi podía ver en su mente como Iruka asentía, incitándole a continuar **"T-teníamos que acompañar a un pintor hasta su casa"** explicó **"Se llama Azuchi y es muy buena persona"** puntualizó, y ambos espías podían ver la sonrisa sin llegar a verla **"A-al llegar..."**_

 _Sasuke notó como reprimía un sollozo y apretó los dientes. ¿Habían echo algo realmente tan malo al rubio? No recordaba qué podría ser. Naruto no lloraría tan facilmente._

 _ **"A-al llegar"** repitió, el sollozo que antes había reprimido interrumpiendo su frase **" n-nos regaló un cuaderno y unos palos a cada uno y-y luego"** tomó aire, lo expulsó, trataba de tranquilizarse, notaron los ninja **"El maestro Kakashi dijo que parásemos y probáramos nuestros regalos y-y yo...yo... yo no sé cómo"**_

 _Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre los dos ninja tras la ventana -figuradamente hablando-. ¿No sabía cómo? ¿Pero qué...?_

 _ **"Naruto, pequeño, cálmate. Respira hondo, expira"** pidió Iruka, en sonido apagado de las respiraciones del rubio indicándoles que éste estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Iruka en algo similar a un abrazo de oso._

 _Tras unos instantes la respiración volvió a dejarse oír con fuerza, aunque más calmada, Iruka por fin habiéndole soltado de su abrazo._

 _ **"¿Mejor?"** preguntó el castaño y tras un asentimiento, supusieron, del rubio, el Chunnin pidió a Naruto que continuara._

 _ **"E-es que yo nunca he visto estos palos antes y-y no sabía cómo usarlos. Y yo"** sollozo **"Cuando intentaba preguntarles me gritaban y-y no sé que hice para que me gritaran"** sollozo, respiración forzada, sollozo **"¿Oye, maestro Iruka?"** llamó, sin realmente hacer una pausa **"¿Crees que ellos también me odian?"**_

 _El peliblanco y el pelinegro estaba estáticos en su posición, ojos abiertos de la sorpresa._

 _Naruto... ¿no sabía lo que eran las ceras de colores? ¿Era eso posible?_

 _Tuvo que usarlos en algún momento en el parvulario, antes de ir a la Academia Ninja... pero no, Sasuke no recordaba haber visto a Naruto antes de los seis años._

 _¿Como diversión entonces? Muchos niños y niñas todavía jugaban con ellos en el parque aún bien entrados en sus ocho, nueve años. Conocía a gente de su edad que aún dibujaba, por el amor del chakra._

 _Pero no._

 _Naruto estaba siempre solo._

 _Escuela._

 _Siempre sentado solo, un círculo de pupitres vacíos a su alrededor -hasta bien entrados en su antepenúltimo año de academia, cuando Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba empezaron a llenar los vacíos._

 _Parque._

 _Siempre jugando solo, sin excepción, padres riñendo a los niños que se acercaban a jugar, los tres valientes -Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba- los únicos que lo hacían igualmente, pero castigados, siempre, a volver antes a casa y dejarle, de nuevo, solo con su propia compañía._

 _En las propias calles de Konoha._

 _Siempre caminando solo, sin rumbo fijo, perdiéndose entre callejuelas y avenidas, siendo empujado y a veces golpeado por adultos._

 _Naruto había estado siempre solo y, ahora, por su culpa, pensaba que lo iba a estar de nuevo._

 _Lentamente giraron sus rostros, intercambiando miradas._

 _Sí, mañana se disculparían, se disculparían y le explicarían cómo usar las ceras de colores._

 _Sí, todo se arreglaría mañana._

 ** _"¡Naruto!"_**

 _Ante el grito de sorpresa -miedo- de Iruka, ambos saltaron a través de la ventana, sin dudarlo dos veces, encontrando a un Naruto algo pálido y a un Iruka a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico._

 _Sasuke apartó al rubio de los insospechadamente fuertes brazos del adulto y corrió hacia el hospital, Kakashi quedándose atrás para tranquilizar al castaño._

 _~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_

 _Kakashi agitó el hombro de Sasuke, despertándolo del profundo sueño en el que había caído tras tantas horas haciendo guardia, sin dormir, sin querer apartarse del lado de Naruto._

 _ **-Kakashi-** saludó con un asentimiento, deslizándose de la cama hasta caer sentado en el sillón, manos todavía entrelazadas._

 _El peliblanco sonrió ante la imagen, cediéndole a su alumno una humeante taza de café caliente que el pelinegro rehusó._

 _ **-Tienes que comer algo-** acalló el Jounin **-Y no quieres apartarte de Naruto ¿verdad?**_

 _Sasuke gruñó, tomó la taza entre sus manos y, tras un minuto de indecisión, se la bebió de un trago._

 _ **-¿Y bien?-** preguntó su maestro, sonriente._

 _ **-Asqueroso-** fue su respuesta, ojos de nuevo clavados en la figura inerte su compañero._

 _Kakashi retrocedió, haciéndose el ofendido, pero al observar que realmente no había nadie que apreciara sus gracias, suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared._

 _ **-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? Iruka estaba al borde del ataque al corazón-** suspiró, de nuevo, Kakashi, recordando lo que le había costado tranquilizar al maestro de escuela._

 _Sasuke negó y el Jounnin enarcó una ceja._

 _Esta vez era el turno del pelinegro de suspirar._

 _ **-No ha venido ningún médico. No le han examinado. Nos han pedido que...-** hizo una pausa, mirando el reloj **-dejemos libre la habitación en seis horas. Eso es todo-** enumeró, en voz neutral._

 _Kakashi no ocultó, sin embargo, su sorpresa e irritación. Pero no dijo nada, ambos con sus ojos ahora en Naruto, que parecía mucho mejor que hacía apenas un día, su piel ya casi de su perfecto tono tostado, su pelo de nuevo brillante._

 _Pero la calma que les proporcionaba el saber que el rubio estaba mejor no mermaba su culpabilidad._

 _Naruto estaba tan solo, tan increíblemente solo._

 _Y siempre lo había estado -Kakashi lo sabía-, desde el mismo día en que había nacido -era un misterio el cómo había sobrevivido sus primeros tres años de vida sin ayuda de nadie-._

 _¿Qué había merecido Naruto para que le dejaran solo? ¿Para que la gente le apartara de su lado?_

 _Las bromas no tenían nada que ver, ambos lo sabían, todo había empezado antes, mucho antes._

 _Y ninguno de los dos había reflexionado sobre esto hasta ahora que el infalible y completamente sano Naruto había caído presa de un veneno que ni siquiera tendría que afectarle -Kakashi sospechaba que era por culpa del Demonio Zorro pero, por supuesto, mantuvo la boca cerrada-._

 _Era sospechoso, pero nada más que eso._

 _Los médicos no se habían extrañado, ni siquiera se habían preocupado en atenderle._

 _Las enfermeras le echaban, como si fuera un animal no deseado en la zona._

 _Y todo esto les atacaba los nervios y jugaba con su paciencia._

 _Volvieron a cruzar miradas y, silenciosamente -como hacían siempre, siendo tan parecidos se entendían-, juraron no volver a dejar a Naruto solo._

 _Si de ellos dependía, ambos se mantendrían a su lado, no se apartarían de él, no dejarían que volviera a pasar por lo mismo._

 _Pero ninguno de los dos pudo prever la tragedia que se aproximaba._

 _Entre la venganza y el amor todavía no descubierto, el pelinegro escogió la venganza._

 _Y Naruto intentó traerle de vuelta, pero quedó solo, una vez más._

 _Pero Kakashi cumplió su promesa, y apenas un segundo después de que el pelinegro desapareciera ente los árboles, él estaba allí, a su lado, cargándole en su espalda hacia el hospital -esta vez les obligaría a tratarle si hacía falta-, resentimiento naciendo en su pecho ante la deserción del Uchiha._

 _Porque lo importante no era que había roto una promesa._

 _Sino la promesa que había roto._

 _Había dejado a Naruto solo._

 _Y Kakashi nunca se lo perdonaría._

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER HASTA AQUI, ESTA FUE UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS COLAB CON LA GRANDIOSA HIKARUWINTER_**

 ** _PD: Dejen rew pliiiiiissssssssss :3_**


End file.
